CielXAlois: Costume Party
by Millie Phantom
Summary: A young Phantomhive and his butler is invited to a costume party, held at the Earl Trancy's estate. Ciel arrives there for the first time with no clue as to whom might Earl Trancy be. Hours passed and suddenly the eyes of a... female? Caught him, due to a juice incident. Shocking it was but the Phantomhive instantly fell in love and from that point things became far more shocking.
1. Chapter 1

CielxAlois Yaoi Story-Costume Party

Ciel Phantomhive's point of view:

"Gah!"

Looking down at the shirt of my pirate costume I've noticed, that there is a spilling on it.  
**"I-I'm sorry."** Said a voice.

I took my eyes off of my now ruined shirt, only to focus on the voice that happens to be female. She is a blonde, witch is my type. Her eyes are light-blue, hair long and obviously blonde. She stood the height of 167cm, witch is three inches taller then i am.

"Please.. follow me. Let's get you cleaned up."

Said the girl.  
I couldn't help but to stare. She's so beautiful, maybe even better looking then my fiance, Elizabeth Midford.

**"Very well.." **I said ready for her lead.  
The two of us exit the room, where the costume party is held and out into the hallway. No one bothered to pay attention to us leave. Not even Sebastian who is entertaining party guest of the Trancy manor. Speaking of witch.. where is That Trancy?

**"Right this way." **Said the girl.  
I followed her into a bed room, where i sat upon the bed and watched as she dab a wet cloth against the juice spill on my shirt.  
**"It is all finished."** Said the girl with a proud expression on her face.  
**(..!)  
"What the flaming hell!?"** I said in my head before thanking her aloud.  
All though the juice was gone from my shirt, a massive water stang replaced it's area.  
**"Um... by the way... i didn't catch your name."**

I said a bit curious. I watched as she got up from her chair and made her way slowly toward me. For some reason she is laughing at the question.. but why? I don't find it funny at all.

**"hehe.. oh Ciel.. there is no need for names.. not now."** She said placing one of her hands gently on my cheek, looking me in the eyes. I couldn't help but too wonder of how she knew my name. It is not like i told her it just yet... i do not even remember meeting her.

**"W-Wait! how do you know my -mmm!"**  
At that moment she silenced me with her lips. I can't believe i didn't see this coming. We went into a room.. alone..still.. this is what I've been waiting for, i wanted this.

**"I-I'm sorry Ciel... I didn't..."**  
**"No.. it is all right." **I said cutting her off and grabbing hold of her hand. I wanted more of her. I couldn't help myself, because ever since the juice incident I've wondered if we would ever get too this point and we did.. we couldn't stop now.

**"We can't stop now.." **I said as i gazed into her watery eyes. It gotten a bit quiet at the moment so with out thinking of what would happen next i pulled the girl into a kiss, witch she allowed me to do.

I heard a small moan part from her lips as i entered my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced around on each other and i found that pleasing.  
**"mm.." **The girl moaned into the kiss as i was caressing her side with my hand. This is it.. i think i should take this too the next level. I can all ready feel my self erecting and i needed to have her right now.

**"A-Ah.." **The girl moaned due to me sucking, licking and kissing on her neck. Her skin's so soft and warm against my lips.  
**"You seem too be enjoying this.."** I said, watching her face flush a light pink color.

"I-I am.."

She replied  
**"Lie down and you'll enjoy this even more.." **I said too the girl, blushing and hoping that she would.

The girl blushed a dark color and lied down upon the bed behind us. I got down too my knees and began undressing the girl, leaving her only in underwear. She didn't have any boobs... but still her body was nice.  
**"D-Don't stare.." **Said the girl in a shy voice.  
I gave her a grin before sliding my hand down her underwear.  
**(!?)**  
Right there... that is when my body froze. I was shocked.  
**"Your... y-your a boy?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Aois Trancy's point of view

**"You've finally figured me out.. Ciel Phantomhive."** I said giggling as i gazed up at him.**"Heh.. i should have known it is you.. Alois."** Said Ciel as he gotten off of me.

**"Ciel! are you mad at me?" **I gave him a pout face but also giggled. **"Dame right i am! why didn't you tell me you are a boy?" **Said Ciel with a embarrassed look on his face. That face he was making.. it just made me want to laugh even more. **"Haha! come now Ciel. That wouldn't be any fun if i would have just 'told you.' Hahaha."**

I could tell he was embarrassed due too how flushed his face is. I smiled at him before pulling the long hair wig off of my head, reviling my true hair. witch is blonde and short; **"Bloody hell!"** Said Ciel.

All i could do is laugh. To me the whole situation is hilarious. **"Don't laugh, damn it! This is no joking matter. Do you know how close i was to!... um... i was to...""To what Ciel? To fucking me?" **I said, approaching him slowly.

"No! not that."

Said Ciel.**"Then what?!"** I had enough of his talk. It was getting boring to me. Quickly before Ciel could do anything, i pined him down to the floor and smiled deviously.

"What the hell!? get off of me right now Alois!"

Ciel struggled too get me off of him.**"Hah.. face it Ciel.. you know you want me. You're face is burning red and... you still have an erection."**From that moment Ciel stayed quiet. He wouldn't even look at me.

"S-Shut up..."

Said Ciel. I leaned down and softly nibbled on his ear. Ciel wanted to moan i could tell but he didn't, he just kept his eyes closed. I whispered Ciel's name in his ear sexuily, moving my hips down so that i was able to feel his very hard member pressed against my ass.

**"S-stop this at once." **Said Ciel. I blushed a light red color, starting too undo his shirt.**"Please Ciel... you said it yourself... we've all ready gotten too far.. why stop now?"**Ciel gave me a grin and chuckled at what I've said, making me wonder what was so funny. I was serious.

"...Fine."

Said Ciel.I was filled with joy, I am finally going too have him.. Ciel Phantomhive. The one I've been waiting for ever since Claude and i formed a contract.

"I am on top."

Said Ciel and i happily replied with a nod. **"As you wish!"** I took his hand into mine, leading him back over too the bed where i lied upon and watched as he got dress down to nothing before starting to pull down my underwear. We where both now naked.. just the way i wanted it.. I love Ciel's body. it is small and also very smooth.. I'm dying to have him inside of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel Phantomhive's point of view

It is like he can see right through me.. but he is right.. i did say we can't stop now.. and i don't want to. Girl or boy he is still great looking and there is something about Alois that really makes me want him.

"Ciel i want you too take me.. make me yours."

That wish i will be glad to make come true. I got in between his legs before leaning down with my chest pressed too his. i then found myself connecting my lips too his neck, sucking on it. His body was hot now and i like the way it felt. Not long did it take for me to leave a mark on that nice, smooth, clear skin of his and Alois was enjoying the things i did too him.

"M-Mmm.. that feels nice Ciel."

I moved my tongue down his neck then all the way too his nipple, where i trailed my tongue around in a circle before sucking on it till his nipple became hard and wet. Still Alois moaned and i could feel his member growing harder then before.

"I want to take you in my mouth.."

Alois blushed lightly, nodding and allowing me to do so. I kissed a trail down the body, making my way too his penis before lightly giving the head of it a kiss. He taste really good to me and i wanted more. Taking his member into my mouth, i slowly moved my head up and down.

"A-Ahh.. ah..."

Alois moaned in pleasure as i sucked him.  
I could feel him throbbing in my mouth as i took his member deeper and deeper too the back of my throat.

"C-Ciel... I'm going to cum."

Alois said in a moaning voice. I took hold of his member and began pumping it, wanting him too cum in my mouth.  
**"N-No Ciel.. i-I'm going to... gah!."** Alois came deeply into my mouth and i swallowed every last bit of his semen.

*pant, pant*

Alois pant lightly as i took my mouth from around his member and licked the remaining cum from his tip, still slowly pumping his penis.

"Are you ready for what i am about to do next?"

I said, smiling in lust. Alois nod, blushing beat red. After that i widen his legs apart then straight away pushed one of my index-fingers into his hole.

In and out, over and over i thrust my index-finger in his hole. Alois arched his back and widen his legs a bit more as he moaned loud. I added another finger and pushed even deeper into his hole, hitting his prostate every time.

"o-ohh.. ohh! Make me cum Ciel."

Alois moaned as i thrust even faster,  
hitting his sweet spot every time. I took my two fingers out of his hole and watched as he came all over the sheets beneath me.

"C-Ciel.."

Alois whispered as he pant heavily.  
**"You sure did cum an awful lot Alois.. but i haven't came yet."**  
I took a bottle of lube from the side table and Alois turned over on his stomach.

"Get on your knees."

I said waiting for him too do so as i poured lube in my hand.  
Alois got too his knees and i started to spread lube around and inside of his hole before thrusting into him, causing a wince too part his lips in both pleasure and pain. Alois tilted his head back and arched his body down, making his hole tighten around my penis.

"A-Ah.. Ciel."

Said Alois as he moaned in pleasure.  
Grabbing hold around his waist i thrust fast in and out of him and Alois moaned sweetly each time, clenching his hands tightly onto the sheets of the bed. I was losing control and wanted to push into Alois as hard as i could so that i was able to feel him all around me.

"g-gah...Ci..CIEL!"

Alois screamed, feeling his own stomach tighten. All i could do is watch Alois squirm with pleasure, biting down on his lower lip. **"mm, faster Ciel!.."** Alois screamed more in pleasure and i didn't refuse his quest. Quickly i shifted him onto his back before shoving my member back into his throbbing hole, moving my body more quicker then before. My body is building with bliss and lust, making me full of pleasure as i thrust fully into Alois.

"Ahhh! Ciel.. ahh!"

Alois moaned loud, bringing his legs too wrap around my waist as he bucked his hips up and down fast, causing me too go deeper and hit his prostate yet again. I could feel myself getting closer toward my climax, so weakly i reached down, griped hold of his member and started too pump it fast, slamming into the prostate over and over, causing our bodies to tremble with pleasure.  
**"O-Ohh! I'm going too cum"** Alois screamed.

"M-Me too!"

I replied.

A loud moan part from my lips as my climax was now reached and with one last hard thrust i was very far inside of Alois, witch made him shout my name in pleasure. His finger nails dug deeply into my skin and it burned as he clawed down my back.

I didn't care about the pain though, all i could feel is pleasure. Loads of semen shot far deep inside of Alois and he tightly wrapped his arms around my neck, gasping for air as his eyes closed shut and his body arched high up against me. At the top of his lungs Alois screamed, releasing a lot of sticky, hot semen onto my torso.

My body collapse on top of Alois and we both pant heavily, not able too move. I was speechless and so was Alois, we had nothing else too say after that. I lifted my head up just to kiss Alois lips one last time before pulling my member from out of him, making semen spill out of his hole as i did so. I rolled off to the side of him and he clanged on close to me, whispering i love you in my ear, causing my heart too pound against my chest.

"I love you too"

I whispered back to him before falling asleep with him sleeping in my arms. That was the best night of my life and Alois was mine only, nobody else could have him.

**(four hours later...)"Young master, are you awake?"**  
I heard a voice and slowly opened my eyes too see that it was... Sebastian!? I sat up quickly and looked around me. I was still in the Trancy manor. I looked off to the side of me and Alois was there still fast asleep.  
**"My lord, tell me that this is just a dream.."**

"It's not."

said a giggling voice.

It was Alois , he had finally woken up.  
**"I was starting to worry about where you might have gone off too young master, but by the look of this i see you were not in any harm."** Said Sebastian as snickers and giggles came from behind him. Finnian, May-rin, with her bloody nose; Claude, Hannah .etc. A lot of people were there.  
**"hehe, how embarrassing.. They were listening in on us Ciel!" **Said Alois as he laughed slightly.

**"...Y-You heard everything?"** I said in a whispering tone and everyone nodded too my question. Alois laughed loud, not caring how embarrassing the situation was.  
**"What the hell, How could you be laughing at this!?"** I seemed to have made him laugh even more after yelling at him witch made everyone but me, Sebastian and Alois's butler Claude; laugh. I was too embarrassed about what had happen and never again will i make this mistake. Next time i will make sure we are alone.  
**"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"**


End file.
